


太浪

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: Chanse/灿勋, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727
Summary: MB✖️金主设定/很难搞一小吴总





	太浪

01.  
吴世勋在正式认识那个人之前肉体先一步认识了他。这说法有点色情泛滥，其实只是五感对美的盲从：大海于浩漫金光下折映出多种色彩，像整个埃及虚悬空中，下头一只巨大孔雀，尾羽青蓝纷披闪烁。红的板，白的浪，托起个人，双臂张开腿弯俯屈，自浪峰呈之字形冲来荡开。灵巧，有力，掣动调转如立夏的第一道闪电，高扬的浪涛在足下被征用作只驯服的白豹。吴世勋又看他做几个动作，最后转弯上岸时人先下板，板像枚飞叶冲向前滩，他蹬水，捡起来扛在肩上。逆光中当然看不清脸，只有撩起发后的额头、塌下去放松的肩膀，就差橄榄枝与桂冠为这年轻海神加冕了。吴世勋蓦地一阵渴，叼着吸管给苏打水吹气泡，一面问旁边躺椅上要睡不睡的金钟仁，这你哥的冲浪教练？

金钟仁墨镜勾下来一些，常年一副睡不醒的样，费了天大力气般看沙滩另一端，不是。说是也行，毕竟冲浪厉害。那一伙带来的，别的本事就比冲浪更厉害点，你懂。

吴世勋吸管戳上冰块，纯情无限地来了句：什么本事？

金钟仁以“真不懂啊？”的眼神划他一下，慢慢翘食指做个很下流的动作，言简意赅：床上。

吴世勋噗地喷一口水，扶在椅边咳。金钟仁一手抹脸一手为其顺气顺得敷衍，不远处半身赤裸的男人听见响动偏了偏头，对他们一笑。金钟仁礼尚往来回个笑，等吴世勋缓过劲，人进那林木葱茏的别墅去了。

笑得真蛮好看，金钟仁点评一串已然远去的葡萄。吴世勋虽迟一步吃不到，但之前海面上一连串足够他构建那笑容的鲜沛多汁，想象力铺天盖地，也不好意思说葡萄酸，实打实露出点遗憾。小狐狸撅嘴呢，一脸痴相。

金钟仁追击：感觉是你会喜欢的。吴世勋往椅背一仰，重换上一贯的矜淡神色，说如果我找他你哥那群有意见么。看他那样子金钟仁哪还不明白：从来如此，越要动真格面上越不显。口头还要多一两句：跟我哥可没关系……而且这人金贵着。

吴世勋嚼冰块响亮，不接话，鼻孔挤出笑的雏形带了冷气。金钟仁受不了了，说行行行知道吴总有钱。

晚间宴会，说是宴会更近私人趴，香槟塔萨克斯地，宛如马丁斯科塞斯的片场。狐朋狗友小纨绔，名声威赫真大佬，一应俱全。金俊勉令人不解就在此处，联络感情商场建交均搬来岛上，岛什么时候买的金钟仁都不知道，作风十分摩洛哥毒枭。不过白落下的享乐谁不爱捡呢，吴世勋跟着一起捡一回。四周望望，众人要么明来要么暗里骚，独那位把自己一副好肉体齐整熨帖地收管在黑西装里。吴世勋走过去，恰逢他转身，打照面，小指指甲盖便在酒杯边磕了下，差点没握稳。

金钟仁与他发小，没长成肚里蛔虫好歹摸清了审美一途的半张刁钻牌面。说“是你会喜欢的”，吴世勋真就喜欢。那位笑，让正午的缺憾得以补全。吴世勋报自己名字，对方说久仰，我是朴灿烈。两人握手，有模有样，朴灿烈甚至还松得更早些，像是留白尽你去回味那恰巧大一圈的柔与实，吴世勋果然没有浪费。一面满意——要像从前那些漂亮男孩上来就挠手心，吴世勋会立马觉得不是非要不可。眼高于顶，不看下乘，这是他的秉性和毛病，或许很出名。朴灿烈指的久仰，难道是这个吗？

没多想，但算社交意义上的“认识”了。交换名姓、笑容和手掌温度。朴灿烈那种千江千水千水一月的坦荡给他印象极佳，吴世勋相信未竟之意朴灿烈也握出来了，当即从这晚上开始等候对方邀他：码头吃吃龙虾，要裸呈相见哪怕高难度运动（冲冲浪）吴世勋都可接受。

然而连着三天没动静。他们第五次在防风堤上擦肩，朴灿烈跟在一总行调来的法国人后头，一道对吴世勋点头致意：“吴总好。”吴世勋接了法国人的，没接他的，心里憋气。走出五六步一看，法国人还揽腰牵臂，无意落在吴世勋眼中都成了有心炫耀所有权。再过半圈，扭头向金钟仁：他向来这样？

哪样？金钟仁被他冲傻了，半天才醒过味儿来笑得很欢乐，说你可真是憋得久，人都走远了。

“金贵不只是价，愿花钱的多了去，你表示表示。”

“我还得去找他？”吴世勋不可置信。

“就你清高，”金钟仁爱看他吃瘪：“遇上个一样心气不低的了吧。”

再到饭点时吴世勋没去厅内，小厨房只提供甜点，他不喜腻得慌。坐床上看财务报表，心里净是防风堤那一出。吴总实属命运宠儿，吃的苦摔的跟头至多在事业上，从未对人做小伏低。经验之外被美色所迷，挣扎着就要缴械了，转念一想不对，也不是没叫过MB，朴灿烈端什么劲儿装哪门子的逼。正在这煎熬，有人笃笃叩门。

他将门一拉，正是朴灿烈。吴世勋骄傲受损后的恼羞成怒刚破土而出，还没摁回去，一时很有几分凶气道：“干嘛？”

朴灿烈一身运动服，领口拉得上吞掉一半下巴，像高中校队明星选手。被他面色不善问得一愣，却没让场子真冷掉，可谓职业素养过硬。眼尾润畅地勾起，将吴世勋这记直勾拳软绵绵地拥在了怀里一般，说打扰你了？

吴世勋把火气掐头去尾，又收拾出平素风姿，口气一缓答没有。明知故问道怎么，什么事？可谓狡猾，风月场上看不见的伤口还睚眦必报。

朴灿烈说吃饭时没找见你，打听了房间号，可能有点冒昧。

吴世勋说那倒不会。心想行，还知道找我。火气再戳漏大半。

“出去走走？码头那边有不错的龙虾刺身和蟹腿煲，如果你还没吃饭的话。”

好，吴世勋说。火气早没了，攻下一城的得意：终究不是我先动。

02.  
两人往码头走，当地人搭的小彩棚。蟹腿肉足，龙虾冰冰凉的甜，确实担得起赞美。吴世勋起初心情好，一想他怎么知道这些菜品滋味，当然是早和别人吃过了。比如那个法国人？顿觉也不稀奇可有可无了，吴世勋暗自大为不快，伸手去冰桶里捞一瓶利口酒，桶后移，朴灿烈给他起开，倒半杯，也一并放去桌角。总之是吴世勋手长莫及的地方。

吴世勋不满，起身要拿，被朴灿烈拍了拍手背，像教训小孩。说太冰，放会儿喝。

“现在是夏天，”吴世勋正待嘲讽过得没一点灯红酒绿年轻人朝气，朴灿烈把最后一块刺身舀起来递至他嘴边：冰酒和海鲜，容易痛风。

“……”吴总懂变通地把讽刺咽了回去，和刺身一起。朴灿烈撤勺时屈起的食指节在他鼻梁边一蹭，茧层薄（八成是冲浪磨出来的）体温高，像等高线堆上去的峰顶，除了自己热爱之物无可萦怀、不识人间忧患的一根指头。还用勺子压了压吴世勋的舌尖。吞下去的虾肉立刻活泼泼不安分，在喉底游荡膨胀，吴世勋没来得及想好拿什么眼神去过招，被扣住颈骨，掌心贴稳四指合拢，像掠食者一动就拧断脖子。他被激得一抖，更抻长了颈项，一握有余的鸢尾花枝，很方便接吻。

朴灿烈倾过身把他定在靠海的排椅上吻，唇舌娴熟，四处撩火，齿龈软颚照顾得无微不至，青柠味涩，口腔里横肆一番后吴世勋迷迷糊糊想：他一直张罗，吃是自己在吃。他大半后仰，被亲得几要背过气去，海水澹荡，上头气息压迫却剔净，两片海夹峙，他落脚不得，落哪都是被温柔处决。

他推不动朴灿烈，对方挺久才放过他。吴世勋抚平领子皱痕一边冷冷：你招惹我勒朗知道么？话音哑而飘，像打散了的奶泡，气势一点不虚，看不出前一分钟还被吻得神智昏然的样子。这质问公允不到哪去，谁招惹谁说不准，但朴灿烈没计较，笑得甜，无公害，说他下午的飞机回里昂了。

“知道也没什么。”朴灿烈说。法国人天性使然：我的爱何止分给万朵玫瑰，玫瑰也别在我一人手里蹉跎了。勒朗钱能到位，其余不作约束，故与朴灿烈相处愉快。实际上留在朴灿烈身边的几位都不约束他的，仿佛知道没人能拘禁一颗彗星，能得慧星光辉长尾一顾便拉倒。朴灿烈右臂撑倚背，说而且你就喜欢这样，难道不是？

吴世勋稍抬头与他对视，怎样？

朴灿烈无所顾忌地一笑，轻声说：时刻等着被捉奸。

吴世勋霍然起立，想反驳却有矫情嫌疑。朴灿烈其实讲对，他们都年轻，有资本，日子是地平线上跃出的第一抹浓赤曦光，要尽兴要刺激。他不愿落个“放不开”的虚名，忍了片刻话锋别转，嗤道：“勒朗真够大方的，要是换我，就难了。”

朴灿烈右臂收起，左手抱肘支下巴，顾盼天真含睇有情地，说怎么个难法，你也让我见识见识？

03.  
余下几天金钟仁是无论如何也见不到吴世勋的人了。一群少爷老爷们要去冲浪，找个中高手做示范，他还想这未必叫得到——海的王子指不定在哪与吴总厮混，用几年来播烂了的宫斗剧台词叫“颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物”。没料到朴灿烈在风浪中腾转挪跃，很露一手真本事，吴世勋在人群中拍手。一个岸边身形挺拔，一个海里肌体水光充盈，嫩葱和豆腐，两边清清白白的样子。金钟仁简直要怀疑他的配对系统出错，问吴世勋：你什么时候回去。

吴世勋不耽误拍掌，气定神闲：赶我走？

没没，试探失败后矢口否认，金公子不好再多屁话。只心底揣了个疑影儿：是真没搞起来呀？

又过三天，吴世勋飞走了。公司季审换了别的团队，去接洽乃应有之义。金钟仁才不管这些，他只注意到朴灿烈是前后脚走的。

半个月后金钟仁在即将开始的佳士得秋拍上打电话给吴世勋，闲没事，缺个吹水的人。犯闲也算体贴，特意掐时差并估摸着忙季已过，总有空和他说话。挂半晌那边才接起，吴世勋发高烧似的“唔”了一声，拖长一段空白，很快又摁断。金钟仁空对手机喂喂喂，欲回拨时猛收住，低头憋笑，偷偷说句“操”。

操在金公子处是个语气词，在吴总处是个实在动词。吴世勋接起电话前特意横了朴灿烈一眼，示意他不可妄动，哪知道这眼神是红尘里泡没了刃的软刀子，白蛇灵骨削过来还化作丝绸绕腕三匝。朴灿烈当即抓着他的胯往上顶弄，深得出奇，从前列腺上又重又急地擦过，吴世勋一开口就差点成声媚态毕露的气音。腰一路抖到手，坐也坐不稳了，左腿攀在朴灿烈身后去踹他，倒和主动勾人一般，右腿瘫在一边。脚趾、乳头，冰晶攒结的珠子，淡色的、冷的，化开了可以捂粉一树白栀子，从里到外地颤，颤得只能由朴灿烈扶着。手机跌落，朴灿烈捉住，腾出一只手要关机。

吴世勋想真胆大包天，他往床上带过的鲜甜肉体不少，没一个敢碰他手机的。谁都知道吴总没当上总理但日理万机的程度差不离，关他手机贻误商机是不想混了。眼前这虽属意外情况，罪魁不还是朴灿烈么？皱眉扣在朴灿烈肩头说：谁准你……话起了个头又被朴灿烈撞碎了。朴灿烈插得缓，犬科动物乳牙磨蹭着讨好、与人玩耍那样，自下而上仰望他，大眼睛里蜜爱熬糖，委屈说：“你吃得我太紧了。”好像他在接电话时故意操进来是不得已而为之，多忍一秒就会死。

吴世勋听那“吃”字又很精神高潮，好似嘴里真含了朴灿烈的阴茎，龟头堵在喉口，撑得他舌根泛酸。当然其实没有，他才是享受的那位。朴灿烈听话，招人喜欢，叫舔就舔叫吞就吞，之前喉结咕嘟滚一下那响声听得吴世勋又硬了。长睫毛缓慢掀起来擦擦嘴角精液颇有些腼腆风范，令人恍惚觉得这是一片新雪地，不拓个自己的人形很亏。真正捅进来时不腼腆，吴世勋半阖了眼睛载浮载沉，讲我没爽到之前你不许射。口吻平板，像在高层会议上描述饼状图。朴灿烈后来耍尽手段逼他叫，多半是为了逼走这点平稳自如。

“关了吧，”朴灿烈做时话少，吴世勋喜欢这点。说好不容易放假，关机几小时怎么了。之前半个月忙得通宵天数都懒得数，朴灿烈先代他心疼，不管这心疼真假几成开，吴世勋有点松动了。一松劲呻吟就泄出来，随他关机——我爽之后，哪管A股涨跌。

朴灿烈抬臂将手机一扔，落在枕头间。摸到吴世勋的右手，逐一沿着指缝扣起来。好像有多结俦为侣永恒不弃似的。吴世勋睁开眼盯着两人紧扣的手半分钟，脸别向另一边。

欲也纵了工作也离了，四个多小时酣畅淋漓完仍没到十二点半。吴世勋从浴室出来见朴灿烈还坐在床上，一怔道你不去洗？

朴灿烈说等你。

吴世勋笑了，这是什么道理，家里又不止一个浴室。你也会点统筹安排，否则等会更晚了。他一脸倦极，下一刻就要睡着，掀开被子换套床单，眼看着是要睡下赶人。

朴灿烈闻弦歌知雅意，说没事，那我回去洗。

吴世勋拍新床单的手一顿，发梢水珠顺着太阳穴坠下来，他清醒点才好声好气解释道自小睡觉床上不能有活物，更别提活人了。你开车了么？没有可以睡客房。

开了，不用。朴灿烈穿衣，动作观赏性十足。吴世勋后知后觉想他莫非生气，也难说，圈内一个个重金求操，可能惯出了大气性。话到嘴边却变成了硬梆梆的：不许生气。听见没有？

朴灿烈扣着袖扣走过来，捋了捋他的鬓角，中指尖还有情热的遗迹，足够将温存延续。吴世勋也顾不上洁癖，听他说听见了，不会，晚安。

门带上的一秒吴世勋说你到家给我发个信息，不知有没有落进朴灿烈耳朵。躺下去后想他几时留过人睡下，哪怕客房也是破格待遇，这些东西本不用解释的，从前那些要个个这样讲一通，意味着没有下次。而朴灿烈……

他的确是想和他有下次的。

04.  
金钟仁说他肯定记着了，信不信。别人一觉到天亮还得看他心情，你第一次用完就把人赶回去，是也忒没人情味了。

吴世勋反思半晌，绝不认错：那我邀他睡客房，他自己心里非床不可，也是我的问题？小学时候你被打成什么样不记得？再者，我花钱了。

最后四字掷地有声，金钟仁一向佩服吴世勋钱解决一切（基本上）的资本主义嘴脸、消费者与服务者的契约思维。再忆起小时某次学校组织的远足旅行，他们被分至一张床，吴世勋梦中大幅度辗转拳打脚踢，金钟仁挨了几下后再不敢近身，半边身体悬空在床沿扮演当代悲情小龙女。马上改口：你说的也有道理。

你立场变挺快啊，吴世勋风凉道。

金钟仁很腻歪，说我哪有什么立场，你就是我的立场我的底线。

吴世勋一掌挥开。那次后朴灿烈果然有发消息，一点多，看来家里住的离吴世勋这山清水秀的高档公寓有段距离。他不爱住大房子，一来洒扫麻烦，二来确无必要。朴灿烈每次到他这儿刷三道门禁，搞得吴世勋才像是娇养在金屋里的小的。即便朴灿烈不乏乖巧劲儿，他也懒得表扬，那一点多的短信可不是吴世勋当真守到了这么晚，是过了好几天清记录时看见的，吴世勋也没回。这档子事他就是干得出来。

短信不回，电话打了，叫朴灿烈过来，非常直奔主题，做爱都有效率。朴灿烈花样翻新，往往操到最后也能操出些人生在世如春梦，绻缓的幻觉里潮红因两人交合的汗光投映到空中去，像一场落得慢的金属雨，像喜帐、红盖头，像请四方空气吃了喜宴。这时气氛就很好，至少吴世勋的心情给干温软了，半摊成一团躺在朴灿烈胸前，精英风范是废纸踩到地心去。止不住的爱欲如潮，再度淌过真正潮水锻造出的朴灿烈的胸肌，他在那一秒放宽爱与欲的界限，也能听朴灿烈说点无关紧要的话。

朴灿烈鼻子拱他头发，半调侃半抱怨：哎——有时我感觉自己在干一个德国人。吴世勋开德系车，和德国公司谈项目，了解那种刻板印象：射精都要掐秒表的准确冷酷。他笑出声，想我不至于吧，回话时又是很正经地一刺：谁知道你有没有干过德国人。

真没有。朴灿烈捏他肩膀，手法老练，不晓得师承于谁，此刻舒爽归吴世勋所有。他们这一行颈椎腰椎有个好歹可太普遍了。朴灿烈否认中带点白纸黑字画押赌咒式的急切，但吴世勋明白这种急切也是能演的。

你和谁发誓，吴世勋想。不必出口，有些话往下说就没意思了。他挠挠朴灿烈耳廓，要他低头，吻他，密密地舔唇珠。朴灿烈有些行径像绝大狗，他奖赏他也是招猫逗狗的调调。

05.  
渐渐地吴世勋自绝于蜂蝶丛中，私人趴见不到，说局上有少青中年横跨欧亚无一不美，也给拒得干脆。在公司班照旧加，加完回家，肉眼可见地将生活过成两点一线。助理电梯间里带头造谣：哪天吴总无名指上多个指环讲老婆要坐月子，我也不会惊讶的。这么一顾家暖男人设算是无风起浪地立稳，尽管吴世勋依旧一瞥就能让办公室气压跌破负值。

他才不管众人怎么传，锚半定在朴灿烈处是综合考虑。那些男孩儿唇舌并用尚不及朴灿烈一撸，最后大家都意兴阑珊反不好了。而且朴灿烈随叫随到，不能到时也不编造花里胡哨，只是不接，吴世勋响八声就挂掉，耐性差极。后来越发差，等得一次比一次短，五声就要挂，附赠一句“他妈的”。他自忖奇了怪，其余人竟可大方至此：他在钱财上的大方胜过他们任何一个，对人的大方输得一败涂地。朴灿烈迟早得见识当初他在岛上临时抒发的心声。

这天吴世勋突破自我，只响了四声，便准备挂了。朴灿烈开口堪堪救回，说我刚才在美术馆……有个展出，手机静音了。

吴世勋说哦，下不为例。

好，下不为例。朴灿烈应得很温文，令他觉得自己像爱情喜剧里无理取闹的女大学生——不过怎么会是爱情。吴总心中小人打架后冷静否决：也不叫无理取闹，我花钱了！

钱钱钱地，吴世勋自己都感到庸俗。沉默好一段时间，固然把朴灿烈的等待视作理所当然：他思考时团队里从没有人会打断，发言静想时也无人搅扰。但那种时间是能折价的，即建立在共事者坚信重新发声的吴世勋能带来更多的前提上。朴灿烈在他这里的时光却是被虚掷的，掷到黑洞去。之前第一张黑洞的照片不也出了吗，提早模拟渲染太多，没惊喜了。朴灿烈仍在等待，等出欲望保鲜的秘诀一般，等到下下个世纪人类都能飞去黑洞了，他成个专一的化石。吴世勋心底打个突，问美术馆在哪？

朴灿烈好像精神了，温文丢掉，小孩子掰指头等过节的兴兴头头，报了地址。兴致敛在克制下，对世间任何状况都宽大处理似的，意思是你不来也可以。还有四十分钟，我等你。

吴世勋想朴灿烈扮没扮不知道，吃定他是做到了。那句“我等你”坚定直白又千回百转，听得人以为明天地球就要炸（真正意义的完球），不能不赴刀山火海、搞点山盟海誓，以谢最后的夜晚，《裘利斯•凯撒》式的落幕。他挂着Airpods一脚踩油门，心里骂了句脏，都这份上了不来是人吗？

新区的美术馆，朴灿烈站门口，黑发在晚风里做动人心旌的最佳注解。换平时吴世勋肯定注意不到头发，但因他开得急，冒了汗，对后视镜把鬓边额前整理一番，才从容下车。推己及人地发掘朴灿烈的可爱之处，发丝也包括进来，这人真是取之不尽了，连一颗痣都成为新美洲。吴世勋盯着那粒小痣，想距离负三十厘米时看不清，现在看清，哪个时刻更近呢？

朴灿烈递一杯美式，吸管插好，捧着吹着成了适宜温度，糖分也适宜。曾有男人给他换成白桃乌龙，说“我觉得你更适合这个”，吴世勋当场扔进垃圾桶，拂面子功力至今是不朽传说。他厌恶一切逾矩、自作主张、代行其事。第一反应是：骑到我头上来了？金钟仁评价“你太夸张了……纯粹剥削阶级心态”。朴灿烈一切恰到好处，在他心口上大踏步跳房子灿烂明朗地，始终没错分寸。吴世勋不介意多给点阳光。

两人进美术馆，没看三幅画被轰出来。四十分钟路上用去半小时，余十分钟朴灿烈为他缓声讲解。画展除作品铭牌外没别的。这个波兰的那个匈牙利，朴灿烈用好品位将空白填满，吴世勋说你懂挺多。不是富人身边带出去的浮浅的多，他见过为上一次电影节红毯狂背书单的美丽男女孩。朴灿烈说以前学fine arts的。吴世勋说你没告诉过我，朴灿烈说我以为你不愿知道。吴世勋不由得有点儿恨他，揭去这层有什么意义？一下显得他多凉薄似的，斗牛抛的花标把两人都扎着了。朴灿烈自悔失言，他坐在馆前高高的阶上，做爱时那种情愫氤氲的仰视。吴世勋干瞪眼几秒，将风衣下摆一提，也坐到旁边，说不会，偶尔听你说挺好的。执拗地不肯放过“偶尔”一词，也就是不肯轻易下凡，但朴灿烈明白其间难能可贵，包括吴世勋把他尊贵的屁股落于台阶上，几近惊悚，忘记接话。

吴世勋很快恶声恶气：不愿说算了。

朴灿烈笑，讲大学时选修东欧艺术史去斯拉夫国家写生。吴世勋问他黑海也能冲浪？朴灿烈答那时还没学会冲浪。

讲完又陷入静默，膝盖并膝盖，像四只圆滚滚的小仓鼠，兔子，或其他什么。别坐久，天冷了。朴灿烈把他拽起来，连这举动都有点即时恋爱攻略的味道。吴世勋想他们见面原来居然除了脱衣服还真能干点别的。

06.  
那晚上各回各家，没进行主业耕耘，吴世勋反而清汤寡水得一夜未眠，第二天金钟仁来接他去吃bruch，偌大俩黑眼圈令金公子击节赞叹：姓朴的确实有本事。吴世勋刀叉明晃晃冲外，“昨天没做”这种话也不好出口，他凭什么要给金钟仁汇报性生活。状似随意道：你看上了也可以试试，叉子磕在碟缘“铮”地一声。金钟仁立刻撇清：我不敢。

吴世勋鼻孔出气，问他和从前那位怎么样了。金钟仁说哪位？没心没肺程度尤甚吴世勋，怎么也启发不来，说不管，我现在要谈恋爱啦。

“谁？”

“唱歌好听的程序员。”

吴世勋满腹狐疑，听到“恋爱”一词又很惊悸。第一反应竟非虚构作品，而是昨晚上他和朴灿烈排排坐在美术馆口讲话。荤话以外的话。秋风一点不沉醉，拍成影剧估计也观众寥寥。他很快食欲萎缩，说你送我回公司。金钟仁还沉浸在与某都姓程序员的单恋大作战中，觉得发小有毛病：周末自主加班，他司不在年底前纽交所IPO简直没天理。

他难得近两周没有找朴灿烈，因为不明不白，吴总从不对未定性的东西下手。越避着越生鬼胎，暇时刷八百遍社软，明知朴灿烈有活动也不会在上面发（又不是陪床记录仪）。他不打电话去也不来烦他，俨然是个知情识趣懂事儿的。朴灿烈不烦吴世勋可就烦了，看传过来的猫猫狗狗花花草草心中恨意滔天，不解风情道：谁要看这些畜生！（小动物：。？）多年后在L.A动物园门口看人们为保护猩猩组织大合唱，一气拍八个小视频强令朴灿烈写观后感的人仿佛不是他——这是后话。此时的吴世勋可谓鸿蒙初辟，谈情手腕足，真心拿来摆果盘就乱糟糟的，像没刮的凤梨，带点微弱攻击性。尚不了解如果一个人什么屁事都要发给你看，那他不是你妈，必定是你老公/老婆。

吴世勋说，不想看。

朴灿烈还是顺着毛，问那想看什么。

吴世勋说发张自拍来，口吻真很中年失意互联网大爷。年少有为美青年沦落至此，管不了许多。那边依言，浴室里拍的，角度找得好，好到吴世勋对着屏幕自给自足一次。

挺丢脸的。他自认过河过江，金身不坏，怎么到朴灿烈这片海前就变作泥抟的凡胎。所幸十一月初工作强度加大，金钟仁偶尔路过公司给他送个便当，问你们小朴生日快了，想好弄什么没？

最近金钟仁一身春天气息，完全与吴世勋处于两个心理季节，吴世勋不想见他。听后一愣，我不知道他生日。真敢说。金钟仁张了张嘴，说那他做的局你想必也不去了？他每年都会做局的。吴世勋一阵烦躁，去什么？去见他那些姘头？不过是养着当玩意儿。金钟仁讪讪闭嘴，想提醒你是姘头首领，以及当玩意儿还是当别的那可不好说。告辞前吴世勋突地发问：几号？

啊？

我说他生日。吴世勋发邮件，回车敲得用力。

27，金钟仁答完忙不迭走了。

吴世勋越想越有一股惨恻恻阴火腾腾地冒：生日金钟仁都知道却不告诉自己，每年还要搞这么一帮妖魔鬼怪共襄盛举？一早摊明白了他可做不到和朴灿烈的其余金主们东宫西宫。理性认知上这俩因由无道理，他没过问，再说朴灿烈组的局也不全是金主，那不真成后宫xx传了——这些吴世勋都明白，只是从未如此鲜明地感知：朴灿烈吻吮的法子、抚触的手指、阴茎变换抽插的角度、射精时眉间皱起一个难耐又性感的小涡……这些统统不是独一份的。包裹他的汪洋，也轰轰烈烈向别人，能纳百川。想这节委实自寻烦恼，却由不得吴世勋不想：你从别处学的姿势来操我是吗？再多想气出些委屈，他从小到大哪乐意拥有别人用过的东西。

这边发狠，那边公司总部来消息，十一月中去意大利见新客户。吴世勋求之不得，出公差如躲债。合作敲定后客户包了西西里边上的游艇，他一看海天风光，又忆起最早见朴灿烈冲浪，是真叫赏心乐事。24号了，吴世勋其实一直没忘，一个电话将金钟仁吵醒，拐弯抹角问他想不想要新表。金钟仁可给他害惨了哪有人大半夜给你买表的，脑筋转得格外快：你是不是想给小朴准备礼物啊？

吴世勋被戳穿，炮火转向道：少一口一个小朴，他比我们大，占什么便宜。

金钟仁从善如流：你要就给老朴一人买，这表我戴了折寿。

话这么说，吴世勋便不强求。托意大利客户定了块冲浪板，被问及要什么类型的，一大堆术语听得头晕，只好答要最贵的。再问使用者身高，吴总满心“这题我会！”，那当然，和那具千金不换的好肉体相关，他熟到不能再熟了。直邮回去，不赶生日当天的热闹，姗姗来迟的贵气，很吴世勋做派。

29号上午十点多，接到朴灿烈的电话。连时间都是精打细算他刷牙洗脸之后的，吴世勋感慨贵有贵的理由，朴灿烈的可心登峰造极。看屏幕上来电显示，着意晾了几秒，铃声越有种孜孜不倦的意思，他才握起来。朴灿烈问什么时候回，吴世勋说就快了。以前那些问这种问题吴世勋一般选择不作答，接下来找机会断掉，现在由朴灿烈口中蹦出，感觉也不是那么差，虽然依旧是句模棱两可又矜持的“就快了”。

东南西北攀扯十几句，吴世勋专等他讲讲礼物，按兵不动好久，朴灿烈却没半点提起的苗头。出手阔绰的另一个层面是送礼多，吃穿用度，大到高尔夫球场小到领带夹，吴世勋以自己的审美把他给浸透了。他很看得上朴灿烈收礼时的样子，游刃有余，不像一些接个项链手都在抖。朴灿烈豪意承情，端然地，眼睛都不怎么眨动，态度超卓得吴世勋隐秘地与有荣焉：不愧是我的人。此次之前的赠礼送时基本不太过脑，朴灿烈开心也开心，吴世勋拿出商场上察言观色的毒辣眼睛去把他翻来覆去地挑剔，在这种眼力下一点伪作的欢快都会被发现——朴灿烈的开心是真切的，很能感染人，至少吴世勋被染得身心舒畅，更喜欢送东西了。人性私狭于此可窥一斑，即诸多时候礼物为了自我满足，满足程度取决于收受者的态度。吴世勋除朴灿烈，无处感受送礼的终极乐趣。何况不白收，朴灿烈床上会更加卖力，吴世勋被操到小指头软绵绵抬不起来，心想这是物超所值。可惜了朴灿烈不在他司，否则一定给评个模范员工。

这次送的百般掩饰，挡不住吴世勋用了心思。人一旦用心，往往变得斤斤计较些。他不禁想朴灿烈收别人礼时是否也笑得惊喜，他不缺罕物，好东西流水一般往身边拥簇，是真的被青睐和欲望捧得高，见惯大排场。念头一转，吴总沉不住气了，问冲浪板收到了吗？

朴灿烈说收到了，很喜欢，但这个准备当面和你说。

还卖关子了。吴世勋嘴角微翘不自知，问那你打电话做什么。

“我想你了。”朴灿烈在那头坦率。吴世勋听得又心里打突，他总这样：“久仰”“我等你”“我想你”。床上也会审时度势地：世勋，我真的爱你。多逼人一轮太阳啊，照见五蕴。吴世勋觉得自己像个侏儒，可爱欲的影子涨成巨人，足与日光本身抗衡了。他回以调情，我也想你。

蛮好，此爱天下无双的封皮，里头翻开空白或潦草。吴世勋差点都要信了。

07.  
抵达国内机场是晚上九点多，吴世勋车存在养护中心，叫了出租回去。整着行李慢悠悠，唯独这个不假手他人，怕家政把次序理乱，尽管没有人知道同样八件阿玛尼的衬衫吴世勋是依什么标准将其排序的。第二个收纳袋拿出来时，灯啪地熄了。他以为短路，开关几次后意识到是停电。黑暗中一阵光起又灭，那来自刚充上电但不争气关机的手机。十二月没暖气挺要命，十分钟不到家里呆不住了，吴世勋摸黑出门，庆幸还好没买高层。

一路出去没见着一个人，吴世勋想这公寓平常虽清净也不至于空荡荡如鬼域的地步。走到大门厅一问保安，原来市政工程大换电路，这一大片均在殃及范围内，早通知了，吴先生您没做准备？没有，那时我在意大利。

他要借保安的手机一用，正想打给金钟仁还是助理，把车开回来，或送他去别的几处房产。远光灯从他左肩扫到右肩，车上下来一个人，吴世勋伸出的手一停，是朴灿烈。

他走出去，眉尖微蹙，问你怎么来了。心里很需要朴灿烈给出个合适的所以然，因为不请自来是他的大忌。有个模特跟他的时候闹了矛盾，大雨天跑来门口堵人，吴世勋硬是足不出户，断彻底前没给半句话。现在想起这种被入侵私人领域的情境，想吐的心情没改变。

朴灿烈说市内新闻提过这边要大面积停电，刚才重播时看到的，我怕你不知道。

吴世勋口气一缓，说你这时怎么不会发消息了，平常话那么多，踩到鸟屎都要告诉我。

朴灿烈笑，竟叫他瞧出点不好意思。最神妙的是赌徒的忧虑、浪子的羞窘，按理说朴灿烈多熟练一老手，时不时骨子里却露一点新竹劈倒的青涩，稀奇得吴世勋没办法，每每放松警惕让他目的达成。朴灿烈说我忘了，又有点可怜巴巴地问：话真的多？那以后会注意的。

吴世勋马上说也没多到不堪忍受。

朴灿烈拉开车门，现在去哪我送你。没有提议“去我家”，知道吴世勋不喜欢，他了解并尊重着他千八百种癖性——它们是一群小矮人，有些三条腿有些小秃头，不现于世的，揣在吴世勋心里的，朴灿烈做这国度里的友好格列佛。吴世勋仔仔细细打量他，把自己在副驾上安顿得很舒服，说：去你家。

换了环境做起来又是另一番天地。朴灿烈托吴世勋屁股，把他抵在镜子上操。没有着力点，他只有双腿紧缠朴灿烈劲壮的腰间，比最放荡的女人还缠得紧。每一记顶撞都不可知，不知道会攻向何地，有痛的，有爽到怎么都不够的，密叠叠垒起高墙，虚假与乏味寸草不生，激越和情欲永远蓬勃，这墙一旦崩塌会砸死两个人，埋葬两个人，有些微生同床死同穴的表征。吴世勋指望他多关照那处，朴灿烈一边揉他屁股像亵玩一只熟桃，一边使了力把他往下摁，另一种粗暴的如他所愿。吴世勋要大骂了，因节奏不在自己手里，“你敢……啊——”。但无论如何也骂不出，他喘、抽搐乃至啜泣，半侧过头能在镜中看见驳杂的泪痕，镜子下部被两人射得精湿，流连不尽的粘稠的白。朴灿烈在他脖子上啾啾啾啄来啄去，现在不欺负了，知道亡羊补牢讨好一下了。 

客厅和阳台分别再大操两次，吴世勋由人抱回去时眼睛都懒得睁，他早给朴灿烈调教得过于敏感且不知足了，不知足相对应地不知耻。有时朴灿烈舔着他耳道把那些流氓极了的夸奖灌蜜一样灌进去，吴世勋大怒，努力讲他在公司多么积威深重女员工们怎么说他“A穿大气层”。朴灿烈满不在乎地用手指插他，撑开柚子果肉那样，说知道。还不知道你么，坍缩的白矮星上一座冰山，只供远观、供拜倒脚下。那些女员工知道你这么浪吗？知道你会被插到喷水、露出这样的表情吗？朴灿烈已经省减很多，有些话说过头吴世勋是真会生气的。他在心里反复地想，把吴世勋高潮时每一丝表情的变动拓印脑中，像收藏一捧绝密浪潮、一束珍稀浪花。

吴世勋被放倒床上，朴灿烈解释说客房一间没收，你就睡这，我打地铺。他还记着吴世勋最早说“床上不能有活物”，吴世勋又有点被打动。思想斗争片刻后一掀被子，朴灿烈受宠若惊地进来。四肢修长有力，试探性把人收在怀里。吴世勋心想这也太得寸进尺，象征性挣了挣，没舍得真的甩脱，找个合适的角度，睡得很暖和。

08.  
第二天朴灿烈被迫同步吴总的生物钟，早知道吴世勋工作得这么夙夜匪懈他就真收着点儿了。吴世勋在窗前打领带，像是想起什么似的问起昨天那辆威兹曼。别人送的？

朴灿烈落落大方：“嗯。”

吴世勋转过来拍拍他脸，说你想要我能送更好的……但别开那辆来接我，看着烦。

朴灿烈逗他，那开哪辆？兰博基尼还是奥迪。他报一串，多一个吴世勋脸就黑一分，临门一脚前停住。吴世勋说都不准。

“总不能骑自行车？”

吴世勋说：“对，就骑自行车。”

朴灿烈看着他笑，低头把领带扶正了些，说那你送的车我不要。吴世勋刚想开口，被他摁了摁下唇，你送辆自行车吧，我会收的。

下班后吴世勋真带他去挑自行车，一开始直说拿辆宝马的，朴灿烈说多容易被刮漆撬胎多难修啊，接点地气，好吗？吴世勋冷漠地站在车行看店主儿子鼻涕哈喇子齐下，付钱时堪比神速，拽着朴灿烈就出门了。朴灿烈载他穿过堵住的车流，风和路灯光摇晃后退，和刚放学的高中生别无二致。他想起高中时坐在车里看窗外部分山地车上打闹还维持着危险平衡的同学，他有一点点羡慕，只有一点点。因为每个人不可能奢求度过全种类型的人生。他少年时代欠了点飞扬，不妨碍现在于情场商场上跋扈，错失的部分青春逆风而来和吴世勋撞了个满怀。

回家收到金钟仁消息：说个笑话，我今天看到朴灿烈骑自行车了。

吴世勋回：就是我送的，哪里好笑？

金钟仁几次输入未果，最后说你们准备什么时候手拉手上公园。又问：你现在到底怎么个态度啊，真喜欢的话让他定下来也不是不行……

吴世勋突然把手机扣下了，他要朴灿烈定朴灿烈就能定吗？他说得出口这个“要”字吗？这又不是在床上。

09.  
年底半个月无暇顾及脐下三寸，等吴世勋再有空叫朴灿烈时金钟仁那高论不合时宜地频频出现，仿佛没有禁制，有自主意识地一个劲往外蹦。他枕在朴灿烈腹部，措置着词句的顺序，想要怎么出口才举重若轻些，他不自觉地将朴灿烈归类到“重”。同时手指在朴灿烈腋窝上方打转，朴灿烈呼吸又变沉了，忍得很辛苦地看他。

吴世勋把手收回来，余光一掠中忽然见他大臂内侧有一小片黑得扎眼。坐直了去拧朴灿烈胳膊，朴灿烈由他拧，但笑意凝住。

是个纹身。纹的原本是个什么已看不出，因为有片漆黑的、矩状的加以框定覆盖，那片黑是一块墓碑。吴世勋一时竟说不来什么感受，语言也给闭合在厚重棺椁里了，倒不是气，不是可笑、无力，一种遗憾与震悚，凉丝丝地：遇见什么过不去的要这样永志不忘啊？真正放在心上如印记戴在臂上如戳记了。爱如死之坚强。他做小人，他不可遏止地嫉恨。嫉恨如阴间之残忍。

吴世勋维稳语气，什么时候纹的？

朴灿烈说两年了，下头的更久些。这又是个轻缓的耳光，你嫉妒什么？睡了半年多连身上这块都看不到，而除了身体本身，你们还有什么是相熟的？这块皮肤上的碑的资历都是你的四倍。

吴世勋说，讲讲，怎么回事。

朴灿烈眼珠定在他脸上，轻轻道：“我不想说。”

他哪怕演演呢，他哪怕这时候扯个故事，吴世勋都认了。打发平时虚应众人、游戏人间的本领中的十成之一。吴世勋头一次恨透他的诚实，而他前一秒还想让他“定下来”，为此打了一箩筐腹稿。

吴世勋踹他下去，真力道而非情趣：“有白月光还他妈出来卖。”

朴灿烈打个趔趄，背着他开始捡衣服，“出来卖”三字似乎对其毫无影响。吴世勋落在他领口的睫毛、扑上前襟的柳絮，他见过的，朴灿烈轻轻拂一下就没有了，动作既英气又优容。那此刻给予的刻薄也无损于金玉其质。转过身看吴世勋，一眼就是一把风吹发断的快刀。

“滚。”

这字眼出来前朴灿烈本只想避避吴世勋的火气，一出来他关上门，也不打算回了。

10.  
吴世勋一直没感到太大不对，直到某天有人打电话通知去公证，送朴灿烈的高尔夫球场又转回了他的名下。回家，门口端端正正摆个大纸箱，想也知道是朴灿烈送回来的鸡零狗碎。价值不菲那还是鸡零狗碎。

妈的，装。吴世勋嘴上想骂就骂骂得响亮，脚步很实诚地全面撤退。他哪一套房不能住？再也别回这伤心地了。

不是没有后悔，他怎么这样讲朴灿烈。退万步来说，朴灿烈就算心里有人也非大错一桩，是他先失衡，抱多期待。吴世勋不肯再分析，净是丧气。

家也不愿回，吴总疯狂加班。金钟仁给他点上门服务以宽心怀，被警告：少给我送这些乱七八糟！金公子真莫名，你以前不是乱七八糟？和你恩断义绝的不是乱七八糟？不过不敢提，一提朴灿烈就完蛋。吴世勋不来明面上的崩溃，暗地一座死火山挫骨扬灰，侏罗纪灭绝。金钟仁不忍心的，想朴灿烈没有你还过得鲜花着锦烈火烹油，前几天刚从北欧飞回来。无处发泄，唯有恨死他哥：要是金俊勉不买岛不请那群人，怎么会到今天这个地步。

所以别想吴世勋有正常逻辑，他身边这一打人，不是说不够聪明，是逻辑围着自己打毛线，一套全新体系，还个个自洽。

金钟仁心中隐隐怨怼的朴灿烈全不是那么回事，包括北欧之行也没跟曾被吴世勋怒斥的“其余姘头”，是大学导师在哥本哈根有讲座，邀他过去当半个助手。不料再有吴世勋的一手消息在四个月后，且上来就是急救。朴灿烈连闯三个红灯去医院，听金钟仁连比带划地讲怎么加班加出了炎症，炎症吃药，药里有头孢，助理缺心眼点啤酒炸鸡。

人没事？朴灿烈撑着一口气问。

有事没事你自己看看去呗，金钟仁说。要拿腔捏调也能得吴世勋半数功夫，对付心急火燎写在脸上的朴灿烈是够了。

朴灿烈推开病房门，吴世勋半靠着挂水。这个他不在身边就连海鲜痛风都不记得的人，还指望他注意头孢配酒的下半句？吴世勋远远看着他，神色如常，甚至还有早冻起来的拒人于千里之外，左手在被子下将衣服纽扣拨来转去，朴灿烈走近一步就转一圈。朴灿烈站定病床边，纽扣“啪”地一声落在手心。

他居高临下地看他，吴世勋和他对视两秒就感到一种精神上的酸痛——他不习惯仰视。那朴灿烈还仰视过他这么多回呢，包容的、温柔的。吴世勋现在自尊受不了了，轮转的报应。

“你不生气了？”

“没生气过。”

吴世勋也不敢再拿出毒辣眼光去鱼肉他了，生怕发现假，那吴世勋会伤心。朴灿烈基本不对他撒谎的，从前。只拿眼神在他高鼻梁上滑滑梯，一遍一遍，近于示弱的抚爱了。话说不利索，像声带割掉一半：“是我抱歉，我不对，对…不起。”男人道歉时一般讲“我不好”，重心全在情上，吴世勋偏还是不拐弯的对与错，看来真的反复考量过了，也因此显得恳切。朴灿烈看他道个歉和去了半条命一般的模样，想何必当初呢。

那你原谅我了吗，吴世勋问。

没有。朴灿烈答得八风不动，立即看见上一秒还挺横的人眼眶红一圈，连颈子都垂下去了。朴灿烈的自尊和他的骄傲，双份铅球压在头颅上。朴灿烈一阵头疼，“等你病好再说。”伸手把输液的速率调慢了，再捞起他一只手——手背肿胀，白皮肤下青血管微凸，风情冷淡，人情寡淡，现在又有点亟待疼爱的倔强。朴灿烈端详这只无数次在床上握紧的手，和初次做的一样，沿指缝逐一扣稳，给他按摩。

11.  
住院期间两人很是相敬如宾一阵子，吴世勋失而复得，客气万分，再加上朴灿烈那句“没原谅”始终如乌云罩顶；朴灿烈倒和最早态度没区别。吴世勋越觉得住不下去，不到一周就雷厉风行地办出院，想回公司报复社会。下班后看门口停一辆陌生奥迪，车窗降下露出朴灿烈半张脸，也不敢颐指气使地叫他不许开别人送的车了，乖乖坐上副驾。

上了床才知道朴灿烈真是秋后算账。也不肯在脖子边啾啾啾了，吴世勋难得支起胳膊主动去亲他，还一甩头避开，胯下用力一送，插得吴世勋膝盖猛颤往后摔。朴灿烈手垫到他肩膀下，闷声叫他躺好不许乱动。满头满脸发酵的伤心，蒸发出热气腾腾的、新鲜的委屈，汗珠和体液折映伤口的每一个剖面，四个多月的伤口。不肯吻他的嘴唇也是抿紧的，瘪的，少年式的闹别扭。朴灿烈一边凶狠地捣毁他，惩罚意味地打他屁股，一边记得护着他肩颈。吴世勋叫他慢点，不听，对着干罢了。吴世勋何曾被这样忤逆过，掐乳尖揉喉结，难受中又有些开心。他摸朴灿烈的脸，划过嘴角时还被叼在齿间咬了一下。

完事以后不照顾他的洁癖，不抱他去洗澡，吴世勋一脚下床被压回去。尾椎一寸一寸地痛，他想随便吧，你还想做也行。朴灿烈手覆在他眼睛上，粗声粗气道：不做。

“那就不做。”

能脱口而出的话只能说明一直这么想过，朴灿烈自问没法原谅。他依然爱他，两人的关系却像齿轮损坏的钟表，卡住了，时针分针不能再前进一步。他说以后别这样了。

吴世勋一听还有以后，马上保证：以后再也不对你这样了，是我太坏了。

朴灿烈听他那个“坏”想笑，越捂紧了他的眼睛，不让吴世勋看见溃堤般的妥协。说：“对，你是很坏。不过是叫你不要这样对别人，太狠了，有些话不可逆的。”

吴世勋心说怎么这么圣光普照啊朴灿烈，谁管别人。他说得云淡风轻，吴世勋只为他疼，还是装出很受教地点头：好，我记着。

朴灿烈明白性子扭转挺难，但留给以后慢慢来。他说：“那是以前大学时一位前辈的名字，他潜水勘探时没能回来。负责他的装备检查的人是我。”

“没有人怪我。当时纹得劣质，褪色后洗掉也会留印，新换的纹身师建议我再纹一个遮一遮。”

“冲浪是为了逼自己不怕水。葬礼过后我就不愿下水，最严重的时候去不了海边。”

吴世勋的眼睫在他掌心密集地抖起来，终于知道坐立不安。原来那些乘风破浪都是治疗，是缓慢扛斗的自愈，月光不雪亮，只是残酷地照出良心债。他也不擅长安慰人，干巴巴说：你不要难过。

朴灿烈通达道：能说出来我就没当回事了。他慢慢抬起手掌。

吴世勋一双眼睛在下头亮得心虚，突然想起什么似的走去房间另一个角落，柜子里抱出那个大纸箱。他把纸箱放在朴灿烈膝盖上，说你拿回去吧。

朴灿烈说你送的东西我以后不会收。

吴世勋说不会看轻你。朴灿烈问那这是以什么心态送的？吴世勋不答，拿裁纸刀把胶带裁开——之前开箱都不敢。他将那堆“鸡零狗碎”一一取出，床上摆摊似的：表、钱包、袖扣、耳钉、限量唱片、古董摆件……最后铛啷掉出那个领带夹。吴世勋动作一滞，短暂地绝了气，像冬夜跳河。还好他没开，现在看一眼都心里发酸，闭着眼把闪闪发亮的东西归拢放回去，如同放回一个噩梦，睁开眼朴灿烈是在的。他没有伤害他，也没有被爱的反作用力报仇。

吴总简明回答：“以男朋友的身份送你。”他差点又说“不许不收”了（just like“不许生气”“不准射”“都不准开看着烦”），勉强按捺住，期期艾艾道：“你收下吧，好吗？”

朴灿烈说好。

12.  
吴世勋让朴灿烈搬过来一个多月了，居然没怎么管着他。想养个富贵闲人的愿望在心底，朴灿烈频频往外头跑却也没说什么。不是不想说，是余威犹在，吴总心里醋翻天了，同时疑神疑鬼，只是不敢多讲。

其实朴灿烈正准备盘个画廊，对吴世勋那点心思清楚得很。晚上吻他的时候开玩笑：现在这么大度，不怕我和别人跑了？

敢跑三条腿给你一齐打折。吴总心中冷笑（哦不留中间那条吧），脸上平静道：和谁？能比我有钱吗？

朴灿烈被他噎了一下，怎么还是这么地……“说不定？”

吴世勋说：“比我有钱的能比我好看吗？”

朴灿烈爱极他自信，在顶尖站久的模样，很可爱的。他挑挑眉，意思是你继续。

吴世勋嗤之以鼻，说不可能，怎么会有人比我好看。末了不甘道：就算有，那不可能比我更爱你了。说出那个字时两人都一愣，像轻而易举呕出一颗真心。太轻巧，他们以前怕其沉重，不确定真存在于彼此的胸腔中，确定后也没有力气掏出来。

朴灿烈额头碰了碰他额头，他们在对方眼中看到一片归降的海。


End file.
